Jingling Souls
by Gold of Termina
Summary: While chasing a chain Oz and the gang get pulled into an alternate universe... and let me tell you things go south quick! Rated T for language. By order of the author, this and all of her other stories are on an indefinite hiatu. Many apologies.
1. Chain or Kishin?

**Now, before I start, this story was NOT written by me, GoldofTermina, but was written by a good friend of mine, Amelia F. Jane, who can't make a account due to fear of her parents finding it, as she isn't supposed to be on . However I'd like to say that niether of us own any of these characters besides any OCs she put in. All I am doing to it is a few small edits and posting. Now, before I start one of my infamous 200+ word ANs, I give you, Jingling Souls.**

**Chapter 1**

**Chain or Kishin?**

_Jingle, Jingle..._

White flashed in the distance, as a frail white hand in a red garb reached out for it, "Come back you weakling!" Alice cried, as she thrusts her finger at the cloaked chain. She, Oz, Gilbert and Break, who hid in Oz's shadow, chased after the vicious chain, Jingle.

Jingle is a chain like Alice, and doesn't need to devour humans. It looks like a large white bell with black and red swirls drawn on it. It has a long black robe that extends from the bottom of the bell, and 3 red bells with blue bows are on the very edge of the cape. Did I mention it travels through space?

**Flashback time!**

Oz sat in Gil's apartment with Alice and Gilbert after Eliot's death. Everyone was sad, he was really Humpty Dumpty? Why did it have to be him? Why did he kill himself? Suddenly the cabinet on the far side of the room burst open.

"Hello everyone, how's your evening been?!" A familiar and Enthusiastic voice called. Break exited the closet.

"Hi Clown." Alice replied in an annoyed voice.

"Why are you all so glum?" Break giggled in a sympathetic voice,"Look I know you're sad about Eliot's death, but it's not healthy to mourn so much!"

"Shut up Break." Gilbert moaned in a monotone voice.

"Let's listen to what Break has to say." Oz said in a sad voice. A long silence passed.

"I have a mission from Pandora." Break said in a serious voice, as he threw a file onto the table. Oz picked it up and scanned its context.

"Jingle?"

**Back to story**

"HEYYYYY! I SAID COME BACK!" Alice's familiar voice screeched, she desperately reached for Jingle as she ran. Then suddenly Jingle turned and faced them, its cape suddenly flashed a purplish pink light at our protagonist.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all screamed in unison.

**Alice's Point of View**

"OZ, SEAWEED HEAD!" I screeched in surprise, as a violent light flashed in my face. I thrashed my hands around wildly as if I wanted to grab something, but to no avail, I failed.

Suddenly I was on the ground. I stood up dizzily and dusted off my knees, but to my surprise when I dusted myself off I saw large black rabbit paws. '_What?!'_ I thought, '_What the hell?!'_

"I don't remember transforming!" I whaled in surprise.

"_I have to hide before someone sees me!_' I thought hastily, and I ran into a nearby ally.

"Damn, what happened to me?!" I sneered in an annoyed tone, "I need to find Oz and that Seaweed Head before I can transform back!"

'_What to do…'_ I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the alleyway.

"Who's there?!" I shouted.

**Maka's Point of View**

"Man, this is so uncool!" My weapon partner complained, "I don't see why we have to patrol death city!"

"Well this is your fault Soul," I replied, "You're the one that cheated on one of the most important test of this entire year!"

Soul scowled and pouted for a moment, before mumbling,"Still not cool…" We walked for a little while, patrolling for Kishin eggs in Death City. Just when we thought we where done a bright light flashed a few streets down.

"Let's go Soul!" I said in a serious voice. On command Soul transformed into a sharp, red, scythe. As we ran toward the light it quickly split into 3 separate lights, each landed in a separate place. The nearest of the 3 was 2 street's down.

'_What's with that soul?'_ I thought. The nearest entity's soul was not even close to human, but it wasn't a Kishin egg's soul either. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"**What is it Maka?" **Soul asked in a concerned voice.

"The soul I'm sensing… It's not human, nor is it a Kishin Egg's… It's nothing I've ever SEEN." I replied.

"**It's not a witch soul either?" **Soul asked. I shook my head side to side in response.

"It's something else." I spoke sternly. I quickly ran to the source of the odd soul, and to my surprise I saw a large black rabbit in a… what to call it… Alice and Wonderland coat.

**Alice's P.O.V**

Thump, Thump, Thump… I turned around to see a young girl. She had dirty blond hair; put up in 2 pigtails and wore a long black trench with combat boots.

"What odd clothes." I blurted out.

I guess I offended her because she replied with,"Your one to talk!" Her face turned red. Then suddenly she directed her attention to her scythe, "Oh shut up Soul!" She started to get flustered then she pulled out a book, "Expect a Maka Chop!" She yelled; as she gave her scythe a death stare.

"Phht!" I giggled, as I restrained my laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" She screamed in frustration.

"I don't know who you're talking to, but you are very amusing!" I laughed enthusiastically. Suddenly the light mood darkened.

"What the hell are you?" The girl asked plainly.

"Well that's simple!" I shouted, I talked in the loudest and most booming voice I could, "I'm the great Blood Stained Rabbit! I'm the strongest chain that ever existed!"

"Is that bad?" She asked as she gripped her scythe tight.

"It really depends." I replied, "As long as you don't pick a fight or you're a bad guy I'm fine with you."

"Well Soul and I are neither, but we need you to come with us." She said in a stern voice.

"Sorry, but no can do kid. I have two friends to search for, but once I find them I'll be happy to join you!" I replied.

She looked down at her scythe for a moment before nodding and saying, "Then we'll help you!" The girl said in an enthusiastic voice, "I'm Maka Alburn and this is my partner, Soul!" Maka said, as she threw up her scythe. To my surprise her scythe transformed into a young man with white hair and scarlet eye's.

"Sup." He said in a plane voice.

Suddenly I heard Oz's voice, "ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!"

"OZ?!" I shouted, as I ran in the direction of his scream. As I ran around the corner I saw a strange beast attacking him. I swiftly ran at it and roared, my eye's glowed red as several chains emerged from the ground and ripped the thing apart. A black shadow swirled about for a moment, before dissipating and leaving a red orb.

"Alice!" Oz laughed in a relieved voice, as he hugged the B-Rabbits leg.

"H- Hey! Get off you hopeless brat" Alice cried, as she blushed. Maka and soul came up behind them.

"Who are they?" Oz asked, as he tilted his head to the left.

"Friends," Alice replied in an annoyed voice.

"I'm Maka Alburn and this is my partner Soul 'Eater' Evans." Maka said in a polite voice, as she shook Oz's hand.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of Jingling Souls. There is probably gonna be a ton of updates at once for this because Amelia wrote up the first ten chapters before even sending me the first chapter to edit. Thank you for reading, from me and Amelia, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. What A Reunion

**Like I said, probably a quick flurry of updates to this as I have the first ten chapters and all I have to do is edit. I don't own anything in this, not even OCs those belong to my friend Amelia F. Jane**

**Chapter 2**

**What a reunion?**

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

"Master Oz?" I called, as I ran around the streets of a strange city. I continued to call his name until I heard footsteps behind me, "Who's there?!" I called into the dim night, as I pointed my gun at the empty street. "Must have been my imagination," I thought allowed, as I put away my gun. To my surprise when I turned around I saw a boy with three white stripes on half his hair pointing a gun to my head. "Odd hair," I blurted out.

Suddenly the boy froze,"Y- You're right… I'M AN ASYMMETRICAL PIECE OF GARBAGE!" He screamed, as he fell to the ground and beat his arms against the ground.

"Uh… Sorry kid I didn't know that was a sensitive topic," I said in a concerned voice. Suddenly his twin pistols turned into two women wearing red belly shirts and cowboy hats.

"Sorry about this, Kid is very touchy on symmetry." The taller woman spoke in an apologetic voice, "Now Patty do your thing!"

"Ok, Liz!" The girl replied in a carefree voice, "GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR OR I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK!" The little one screamed.

"GHAAA, I HATE YOU!" The boy cried, as he jumped up. The two girls transformed back into pistols, and he grabbed them in air and pointed them at me, "Sorry about that, but I need you to come with me," the boy said in a plane voice, "My father wishes for you to be brought to the DWMA."

"… Sorry but I can't come with you… I'm searching for my master at the moment." I replied.

"Don't worry, they're being brought to the DWMA as we speak," The boy said, "If you come with me you will certainly see them."

"Fine, but tell me your name." I said sternly.

"Death the Kid, son of Lord Death." The boy replied.

**Kid's P.O.V**

When I told the man my name he stood there in astonishment, '_Go figure,'_ I thought, '_That's how everyone reacts.'_

"Now come on, me and my father isn't as bad as you think," I spoke plainly, as I called Beelzebub, "You can keep up right, or should you get on?" I asked the man.

"It's alright I can keep up," the man replied,"by the way my name is Gilbert Nightray."

**Oz's P.O.V**

"So where are we going again?" I asked Maka.

"We're going to a place called the DWMA." She repeated, "DWMA, also known as Death Weapon Meister Academy, is a place for people like me and Soul to learn to control our powers."

"Though it's not all fighting." Soul pitched in.

"I almost forgot!" Maka blurted out, "Soul come here for a moment."

"What is it Maka?" Soul replied, as he walked over to Maka curiously.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Suddenly I heard Gilberts voice, "Master Oz!"

"Hey Seaweed Head sorry for interrupting your touching moment, but I need you to seal my power real quick!" Alice sneered to Gilbert.

"Shut up Stupid Rabbit I'll do that in a minute!" Gilbert replied, before turning back to me,"Master Oz are you alright?!" He kneeled to me the way servants do, so I placed a cat on his head.

"Meow!" The cat chirped.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gilbert screamed so loud! I burst out laughing; along with Alice, Maka and Soul. "MASTER OZZZZ!" Gilbert shouted.

"Sorry Gil, but it was the perfect opportunity!" I laughed, "Besides that was your punishment for being so formal!"

"Grrr…"Gilbert growled, before putting his hand on my head and sealing Alice's power. Alice transformed back to her human form.

"Much better!" Alice chirped.

"Well it seems that's everyone!" A new voice rang plainly.

"Hey Kid!" Maka laughed, as she waved to the boy with striped hair.

"Hi Maka, Soul, I'm going to go ahead and go to the academy." The boy replied in a plane voice, and then he flew off on his skateboard.

'_Odd hair,' _I thought.

**With that, chapter two is all edited and pretty. I hope you'll enjoy this story as I am enjoying editing it. Thank you for reading and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, whatever you celebrate during the holidays I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Enter the DWMA?

**CHAPTER THREE! IT'S A MIRACLE! THREE UPDATES IN ONE DAY! I know, you never expected this from me, the man who could never do this alone. But it's happening thanks to the help of my good friend Amelia F. Jane. All I do is edit, I own nothing here.**

**Chapter 3**

**Enter the DWMA?**

**(At The DWMA)**

"So this is the DWMA!" Alice chirped in astonishment.

"There are too many stairs!" Oz whimpered.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it!" Maka replied in a happy and encouraging voice.

Suddenly a familiar cocky voice rang from above,"WOOOO HOOOOOOO!"

Black Star called obnoxiously, as he jumped down from above, "I'M THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND I WILL SURP-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

When the blue haired boy was quickly subdued everyone shivered,"That's what you get!" Maka shouted.

"I see you've brought them," Stein's voice called from the entrance of the DWMA.

"Hi Stein!" Maka laughed, as she waved to him.

"It's the Crazy Professor," Soul said in a disappointed voice. Suddenly Oz's shadow went crazy.

"What the?!" Oz yelped in surprise.

Suddenly Break was standing behind Oz,"Hello everyone! It's about time I made an appearance!"

**Stein's P.O.V**

"Who are you?" I asked in a serious tone, as I turned the screw in my head.

"I'm a member of the organization Pandora. I'm these three's boss!" The man chirped.

"I meant your name," I spoke.

"My Name is Break Xerxes," He spoke in a sly voice, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" I instantly knew that there was something wrong.

"Only your subordinates can enter." I spoke in a stern voice, as I looked into his one crimson eye.

"You can't mean that," Break started, "I haven't done anything wrong, and I have much more information to share!" I looked at him for a moment, I knew he was right.

"Fine you may enter, but if you cause any trouble you're out," I sighed in an annoyed tone.

"YESSS!" He cheered, as he pumped his fist into the air. I turned the screw in my head.

_Today is going to be a very long one…_

**A bit of a shorter chapter this time but good nonetheless. As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Stein vs Break

**Hello everyone! This is Amelia F. James speaking, do you copy? Well I'm happy, this the first time I get to talk directly to all my fans! I hope you like this fanfic, and I thank you for reading it! Now there are a couple of things I want to go over. First off if you can't already tell, this is a Soul Eater ANIME and Pandora Hearts MANGA crossover. Second I have put a few OC's in the story, but not many. Thirdly I want to thank GoldofTermina for all his help. Astala Pasta everyone!**

**I'm glad that Amelia put in her own author's note so my only job for this part is to say that neither I nor Amelia F. James own Soul Eater or Pandora Hearts**

Chapter 4

Stein V.S Break?

(In The DWMA)

Stein's P.O.V

"…And this is the library," I said in an uninterested voice. I had decided to give them the full tour before I brought them to Lord Death, but I was getting fed up with Break's behavior. Break had been asking me stupid questions the whole tour, thing's like 'How come you have a screw in your head?' And 'Where did you get your glasses?' The doll on his shoulder, Emily, was also really annoying, But worst of all he poked me with his cane nonstop! I finally lost it after the 60th poke, "If you don't stop poking me this _**instant **_I will switch your pinky with your big toe!" I sneered.

"Poke!" Break replied, as he poked me once again. My fingers tingled and I got the urge to dissect him on the spot, but I quickly controlled my deadly urge.

"Leave now." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Gotcha'!" Break whispered just loud enough for me to hear,"you can't really mean that!" Break spoke louder now, so that the other's could hear.

"I told you that if you caused any trouble you'd be forced to leave," I replied plainly, as I turned the screw in my head.

"Bu-" He started, but I did the 'go away thing' with my hand. Then a large snide smile appeared on his face, "Wait one moment!"

"What do you want now?" I sighed.

"I have a wager!" Break chirped in a somewhat serious voice, "If I beat you in a fight then I'm given _**one**_ more chance!"

I froze, '_So that's what you were planning!' _I thought in surprise, '_He was planning to pull me into a fight that I couldn't refuse so that he could test the academy's strength!' _I stood there for a couple more moments before agreeing.

"Fine, but let me get my partner Spirit." I sighed.

Maka P.O.V

"_Fine, but let me get my partner Spirit." Spirit sighed._

"Wh- What the?!" I stuttered in surprise. Everyone around me was as surprised as me.

"The Clown and the Crazy Professor are going to fight?" Alice and Soul asked in unison, it was odd because they didn't seem too different. Suddenly Break and Stein walked away, probably to get Spirit.

"I see what he's doing." Gilbert stated, when Stein and Break where out of earshot, "Break is planning to test the academy's strength."

"Well he'll be surprised about how strong we are!" I replied.

"I guess we'll have to see, but my money's on Break!" Oz chirped.

None P.O.V

(Later at the fight…)

Stein took of his coat and put it on the ground. "Are you ready yet Stein? Seriously I don't like the idea of fighting this guy in front of my sweet daughter Maka," Spirit whined.

"Shut up, we can't turn back now can we?" Stein said in an empty voice. Spirit grumbled for a moment before transforming into a scythe.

"Ready to go Emily?" Break chirped, as he unsheathed his sword.

"Indeed, Indeed!" Emily responded.

3… 2… 1… **FIGHT!**

Then they moved at each other, if you didn't know better you'd think this was Dragon Ball Z! When the battle started Stein tried to swipe Break from underneath, but Break knew what to do. Break jumped in air and jabbed his foot at Steins face, but Stein blocked the strike with his arm. Break quickly pulled his leg away, and as soon as soon as his feet hit the ground he jabbed his sword at Steins head, but Stein ducked.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Break chirped, as he brought his sword down for a vertical slash.

Even though Stein was crouched on the ground Stein managed to dodge the strike by jumping to his left. "Hm… Impressive," Stein muttered in an impressed voice, as he landed.

"Same to you!" Break replied.

A moment of tension passed, and then they moved at each other for their next move. Break swung his sword at Steins head horizontally, but Stein spun the handle of his scythe level to his head to block the strike. Then Stein spun Spirits blade above Break's head and brought it down for a diagonal slash, but Break jumped away at the last second.

"Ow… you got me!" Break laughed. A small cut appeared on Break's chest, "I guess the test of strength is done!"

"**He was going easy on us?!"** Spirit whaled in surprise.

"Shut up or I'll dissect you." Stein said in a plain voice.

"Round 2?" Emily asked in a playful voice to Break.

"Of course, I wouldn't let the fight end so dull!" Break happily replied.

Then Break's one remaining eye rolled over to Stein. Stein started to turn the screw in his head, as he looked into Break's scarlet eye. As soon as Stein removed his pale hand from the rusted screw in his head, Break was under him. Break swung his blade up swiftly, but Stein rolled his shoulder and the attack missed. Stein then swung his blade horizontally at Break's stomach, but Break back flipped out of the way. As soon as Break's feet hit the ground he threw three lollipops at Stein kuroshitsuji style, but Stein cut them all in half instantly.

"How wasteful!" Break said in an offended voice.

Stein's eye met Break's then they moved to strike. They both went for a horizontal attack, so their blade's crossed. Suddenly Break threw a lollipop at Stein and cut his cheek. When Stein's concentration was shattered Break took advantage of the situation and broke Stein's defenses, and then he punched him hard in the stomach.

"Umph!" Stein sneered in pain, as Break gave him a cheeky smile.

Suddenly Stein brought Spirit down for a vertical slash, and managed to gash Break's arm. The cut wasn't that deep, but it was still bad.

"Ouch!" Break exclaimed, as he grabbed his arm. He jumped a safe distance away.

(Meanwhile behind them…)

"Wow did you see that?!" Black Star exclaimed, but "He hit Stein twice!"

"When did you get up?" Soul asked.

"That's Break for you, but I'm surprised he hit Break as many times as he did!" Oz chirped.

"If you ask me they're both cool!" Soul chipped in.

BOOM!

**Looks like Amelia left a cliffhanger for you in this chapter. Sinister move there. I won't make you wait too long though, the next chapter will be up in a couple minutes after I upload this one. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day/night.**


	5. Stein's Madness

**As always I don't own anything but my author's notes in this story. Amelia F. James does not own anything but her OCs and the plot of this story.**

Chapter 5

Stein's Madness?

BOOM!

Stein's P.O.V

After I cut Break's arm we stayed at a stalemate for a minute, and I managed to deflect one of his attacks. Once I had created an opening I sent my palm into his stomach, and used my soul wavelength to do serious damage.

After my attack hit Break I saw him go flying without much trouble, I thought I had won. Then when I went to go pick up my lab coat I heard giggling.

"How _**PATHETIC!**_ Did you think you could take me out with an attack like that?!" He laughed in an angry voice.

"**What?!" **Spirit whaled in surprise, "**I thought we took care of him for sure!"**

"Quiet." I said in a serious voice to Spirit. Then I brought my attention to Break, "Tell me, how are you still standing?" I asked, as I turned the screw in my head.

"I deal with soul damage a lot, though I'm surprised you couldn't tell how rapidly my soul's decaying!" Break sneered, and then I noticed, he was holding his stomach.

"Why are you holding your stomach?" I asked.

"Simple! You tore a blasted hole in my abdomen!" He replied in an annoyed voice, as he gave me a frustrated grin. Then he took off his coat and used it as a bandage,"There! All done!" He chirped, as he removed his bloody hand from his stomach. "Now then… It's time for the bad boy's punishment!"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to kick you're ass!" Break sneered in reply, as he picked up his sword. Then he emptied his sleeves of stolen lollipops.

"I see… You wish to continue." I said plainly.

"Let's go!" Emily chirped.

None P.O.V

"Suddenly Break ran at Stein with incredible speed, but Stein jumped to his side and threw his lab coat at Break. To Stein's surprise when he threw his lab coat at Break, he cut all of the stitches holding the coat together in half. Then Break followed Stein and attacked him nonstop. After a while Stein couldn't defend against the bombard of attacks any longer, and Break stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Urk!" Stein gasped at the pain, as he jumped away. Crimson blood came out of the wound and spilled all over the ground.

'_Damn! What do I do?!' _Stein thought, as he saw blood escape his shoulder, '_He's stronger than I predicted!' _Stein stood there for a moment, as he gripped his shoulder tight, '_He's insanely skilled with a sword! That's __**IT!**_' Stein let go of his bloody shoulder, and then he applied one piece of his shredded coat around the wound like a bandage.

"I think I have an idea Spirit," Stein said plainly, as he picked up Spirit and rested him on his unharmed shoulder.

"**Wha- Wait you can't mean **_**THAT**_**!" **Spirit whaled in surprise.

"I do." Stein replied with a straight face.

"… **You're sure about this?" **Spirit asked in a serious voice.

"Yes, I am." Stein finally replied. Then he lost control.

Suddenly Stein hunched over and started to laugh; a wild and maddening one at that. "Dissect… Dissect… Dissect," He started to whisper softly.

"Dessert?" Break asked, as he tilted his head to the left.

Stein slowly stood up with an insane smile. "You are one of the most interesting subjects I've yet to have…" Stein giggled in amusement.

"Subject?" Break asked in a curious voice.

"Not only are you missing an eye, but you don't seem to be from the same time as your friend's!" Stein chirped, "Not to mention you have a hole blasted in your soul!"

"What…?" Break stuttered in surprise. Suddenly his voice grew sharp and he looked angry, "Shut up! Who gave you permission to look into my soul?!"

"You can't age either can you?" Stein giggled, "I simply can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what?" Break asked in a hostile voice, as he gripped his sword tightly.

"Your dissection of course!" Stein giggled happily.

Then Stein was instantly over Break, and then he brought down his scythe for a vertical slash. Break barely managed to dodge the attack, and at first glance came out unscathed.

Suddenly Break's coat, that been holding back all the blood in his stomach, split in 2. Blood gushed out and spilled all over the ground. "Ack!" Break whaled in pain, blood came out of his mouth. Then Break covered his bloody stomach with his hand.

"Now that that silly coat is out of the way, I can easily dissect you!" Stein chirped in delight.

Break struggled to stand, and was only able to by using his sword as a cane. "Shut up you ass!" Break sneered.

Break's P.O.V

'_Damn, I've lost too much blood!' _I thought, '_I have 5 minutes to beat Stein before I pass out from blood loss!' _I gritted my teeth, '_I guess I only have one choice!'_

"MAD HATTER!" I screamed.

**Dear lordy, two cliffhangers in a row. That really is sinister. Nice going Amelia. Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night.**


	6. Mad Hatter Arises?

**Welcome back after the second cliffhanger in this battle! Now, I won't lie, I'm actually beginning to feel my own madness rising from what I'm listening to along with Stein's madness. Unfortunately neither I nor Amelia F. James owns Soul Eater or Pandora Hearts. **

Chapter 6

Mad Hatter Arises?

None P.O.V

A bright light flashed and suddenly Mad Hatter was above them. "Well that's new!" Stein chirped.

"Now Mad Hatter!" Break cried.

To Break's command; Mad Hatter rushed at Stein, and while the two fought Break coughed up all the blood he needed to. Then he ran at Stein sword raised, (with his hand still on his stomach of course.) Stein had taken some damage, but wasn't badly hurt fighting Had Hatter. Then Break suddenly flew at him.

"I'll dissect you!" Stein chirped.

As Break ran at Stein, Stein tried to slash him from underneath, but Break side stepped out of the way. "Missed me!" Break laughed.

"Not Quite!" Stein giggled with an insane grin. He stuck his hand into Break's stomach and tried to attack his soul wavelength, but it failed, "What?!"

"The same trick won't work on me twice!" Break laughed cheekily, as he brought his sword down into Stein's shoulder.

"URK!" Stein whaled in pain, as he jumped away. Blood burst out of his shoulder.

"NOW MAD HATTER!" Break called.

"**SOUL RESONANCE!" **Stein and Spirit screeched in unison.

As both attacks clashed a bright light flashed; the ground shook, the air trembled and a mini sonic boom blasted. The field was covered in dusty winds.

Suddenly Break's voice sounded within the debris, "You are dismissed Mad Hatter!" Then you could hear blades clash, but only for a couple moments.

Maka's P.O.V

As the dust cleared I could see two figures standing in the middle of it, Break and Stein. Break had his sword to Stein's neck and Stein had Spirit's blade carefully wrapped around the back of Break's neck.

"It's a tie?!" I screeched in surprise. Everyone else who was watching the fight was just as surprised as me. Then they started to talk.

"Ah… looks like it's a tie," Break said in a chipper voice.

"We both know that's wishful thinking." Stein said in his usual voice.

"Well then do me a favor and surrender," Break said in a cheeky voice, "Come on I haven't all day!"

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to pass. Besides if I wait… about one more minute you'll pass out from blood loss." Stein spoke in a stern voice. A couple moment's passed.

"You've got a good point." Break sighed, "Man… I had hoped to win." Suddenly Stein pulled his blade away from the back of Breaks neck, and Break collapsed. Gilbert, Alice and Oz exchanged glances, and then they ran to check on Break. Then I and the other's ran over to check on Stein and Spirit. Spirit transformed back normal.

"Stein, Spirit! Are you guy's ok?" Soul asked.

"Yes," Stein replied plainly, as he sat down.

"I'm fine, but what about my swe-" Spirit started before getting his skull smashed by a powerful Maka Chop.

"Shut up Papa!" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Ow…" Spirit whined.

None P.O.V

Then Oz and Gilbert started speaking behind them. "Man, he over did it…" Gilbert muttered.

"Poor Break… We all know how server Sharon's punishment will be," Oz said in a sympathetic voice, and then he and Gilbert shivered.

"HA! Serves the Clown right!" Alice laughed.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Sharon appeared. "GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Sharon screamed, as she kicked Break in the stomach.

"Ow…" Break groaned, as he sat up, "You shouldn't kick me so hard!"

"I'll kick you as hard as I wish!" Sharon yelled, as small tear's formed in her eyes.

"Wait… Please don't cry Sharon!" Break said in a worried voice.

"I'm not crying, it's unladylike!" Sharon cried in a defensive voice.

"Then what's coming out of your eyes?" Break asked in a playful voice.

"N- Nothing!" Sharon said, as she turned around. Then she wiped away the tears in her eyes, and walked over to Stein. "I have come over here to request that you to let Break enter the DWMA for medical assistance." Sharon spoke in her ladylike voice, as she gave Stein a 'I'll smack you with my paper fan' look.

"Fine, but will you stop glaring at me?" Stein asked, as he turned the screw in his head.

"I- I'm not glaring!" Sharon cried in a defensive voice. Then she got the business woman look, and her persona changed, "I will have a member of Pandora here in 24 - 48 hours to apply medical treatment, and if you let Break inside for temporary medical treatment, than when she arrives I'll have her heal you as well."

"Not a half bad deal…" Stein said plainly.

"Did you say it was a GIRL?!" Spirit asked in a creepy voice.

Maka gave Spirit a death stare, as she raised her trusty book in her hand, "Makaaaa-"

"PAPER FAN!" Sharon screamed, as she whapped Spirit with her famous 'Paper Fan'. Spirit fell to the ground.

"Owww…" Spirit whined for a moment, before he passed out. Maka turned to Sharon, her face lit with surprise, and then suddenly a large smile grew on Maka's face.

"Nice!" Maka chirped, as she put down her book, "Maka Alburn!" Maka said cheerfully, as she held her hand out to Sharon, prompting her to shake it.

"Sharon Rainsworth!" Sharon replied, as she shook Maka's hand. Quickly after, Sharon disappeared into Breaks shadow.

**So the battle between Stein and Break has ended with Stein emerging as the victor, if only barely. Now, something I'm sure was an accident is that there is actually a slight nod to the first Kingdom Hearts in this chapter. I wonder who'll actually get it. As always thanks for reading and have a nice day/night.**


	7. Cinderella and her Fairy God Mother?

**Welcome! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday as I know I surely did. I think I'm speaking for both myself and Amelia when I say thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Anyways, I hope you are all enjoying this story. Without any further ado, chapter seven.**

**Chapter 7**

**Cinderella and her Fairy God Mother?**

**Oz's P.O.V**

I sat next Gilbert when he explained everything to Lord Death. "To understand what a chain is I will have to explain the Abyss first," Gilbert stated.

"And what is the Abyss?" Death the kid asked in a serious tone.

"The Abyss is a dimension within our dimension. It's a twisted place you go to when you die, and if you ever end up there you will become a chain. Now, here's another thing to remember, the leader of the abyss is Alice's twin, The Will of the Abyss."

"Now can you tell us what chains are?" Lord Death asked in an unusually serious voice.

"Oh! I know that!" I chirped, not wanting to be forgotten. "Chain's are the beings formed inside the abyss, and you don't have to be a living thing to turn into one either! Me, Gilbert and Alice have seen plenty of them, I've even went there once!"

"You have?" Kid and his father wailed in surprise.

"Oz! Get back on topic!" Gilbert warned.

"Oh yhea!" I chirped, "Chains wouldn't be that dangerous if they stayed in the abyss, but sadly they don't. To please the Will of the Abyss, Chains will leave the abyss and form what we call 'Contracts' with people."

"Contracts are deals made with Chains. Chains promise the ability to change the past, but in return you must lend your body to the Chain so that it can go on a killing spree." Gilbert finished.

"WHAT?!" Kid shouted in surprise.

"Are the people who make the contract given the power to change the past?" Lord Death asked, he probably knew that wasn't possible.

"No." Gilbert replied plainly, "In reality, when the contract ends, the human who made the contract is sent to the lowest level of the abyss."

"I see… Well that poses quite the problem… And you said you were chasing a chain into our dimension?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes, "Gilbert answered, "Now can you explain what Kishin eggs are?"

"Why of course!" Lord Death said in a chipper voice.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I sat in the infirmary with Stein and Break, Seaweed Head asked me to watch them, but in my opinion they looked fine. Stein was lying on his infirmary bed sewing his lab coat back together, while Break on the other hand was setting up a 'water bucket' trap over the infirmary door.

"Perfect!" Break chirped, as he put the finishing touch on his trap. Suddenly, after Break sat down, a girl wearing a Pandora uniform who had long blond hair walked through the door. Next to her was a girl with long golden hair in a ponytail, she wore a blue belly shirt, blue short skirt and _Glass Slippers?_

Water suddenly spilled out of the 'water bucket' trap and tried to splash over the two women. "Stop!" the girl in the blue belly shirt shouted. Suddenly the water froze in air. The two girls stepped out of the way before she shouted, "Go!" Then the water splashed all over the ground.

"Interesting…" I mumbled.

"So you're Cinderella?" Break asked, as he looked at the girl in the belly shirt.

"Uh A-Actually I- I'm Fairy God Mother," She stampeded nervously.

"Then why are you wearing glass slippers?" Stein asked, as he looked up from sewing his lab coat.

"Well it's simple! Cinderella over here doesn't like girly things, unlike the legends you may have heard!" Fairy God Mother chirped, as she playfully pointed at Cinderella. There's an awkward silence before Cinderella says, "I've had enough waiting, hurry up and heal them so that we can go home," with a sigh.

"No way! Even If I heal them, we have shopping to do! They have wayyyy cooler clothes here!" Fairy God Mother whined. Cinderella looked at her for a moment, and then sighed. "Yes!" Fairy God Mother squealed. Then she turned to Stein and Break. Her clothes suddenly changed color, and her hair grew short. She practically turned green. "Heal!" She shouted. Green light covered the room, but after a minute it dispersed.

"What was that?!" I shouted, and then I heard Stein's impressed voice.

"Wow! You even fixed my coat!" His voice sounded somewhat sarcastic, but it sounded grateful as well, "But could you… um… change it back to white?" Then I looked over to Stein and Break.

"Phht-" I giggled, I tried not to laugh. Their cloths had turned green! Break's normally purple coat was now green, and Steins White lab coat had turned green as well.

"You should look at your coat before you laugh at us," Stein said plainly. I knew what that meant. I slowly looked down, and 'go figure' my favorite coat was now green.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM ITTTTTTTTT!" I screeched in anger.

"Oops!" Fairy God Mother whimpered.

**And that's it for chapter seven! Two of Amelia's OCs were introduced in this chapter incase you didn't know. Hopefully I'll get some more updates in before my break ends. **


	8. An Alliance

**Tis I, GoldofTermina with another chapter of Jingling Souls, written by Amelia F. James. As always I don't own this, Amelia only owns her OCs and the plot. Without any further ado, chapter eight.**

**Chapter 8**

**Jingle, Giriko, Eruka and Free an alliance?**

**Flashback!**

**Giriko P.O.V**

After the Kishin died, me and Mosquito parted ways, and me and Eruka started traveling together for god knows why. I guess it was because we had both witnessed the Kishin's death, and even though she had been on Medusa's side she thought I would be good protection. (With the help of Free!)

"So where are we going?" Eruka asked, "Jackson is getting tired, shouldn't we take a break?" She pointed to the over sized tadpole she was riding.

"How the hell should I know?!" I snapped back at her.

"Hey! Don't talk to Eruka like that!" Free yelled at me, his magic eye glistened red.

"What are you going to do about it, _Dog Breath,_"I sneered in response.

"Shut up, _Chainsaw!_" He sneered back. I got ready to shred him, but suddenly Eruka started to yell at us. "You two stop fighting this _INSTANT_!" She screamed. She separated us, "I know you guy's want to kill each other, but that can wait till we're as far away from the DWMA as possible." She was right, we're wanted fugitives in Lord Deaths eyes, and you know that's bad.

"Damn…" I muttered, "Fine we can rest for a moment." I heard Eruka _'ribbit!'_ in happiness behind me, but I could still feel Free giving me a death stare from behind.

Then I finally felt him turn to Eruka, "So what food rations do we have left?" Free asked.

"We have 6 human souls and some human food," Eruka replied, as she looked into our bag of rations, "About enough for… maybe a week?"

"Damn…" I mumbled, "I'll go hunting for some souls later."

"Thanks!" Eruka chirped, and then the three of us went into a nearby cave to eat. We didn't talk for awhile, and night quickly came.

"Alright, Nap time's over kids! If we don't hurry and get a move on our lives are at risk!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright, Chainsaw! Your so loud I bet even Lord Death heard you!"

"Do you _**WANT **_me to decapitate you?!" I yelled once again. Suddenly before Eruka could intervene Free's ears perked up, "What is it _Dog boy? _Hear something?" I taunted.

"Shut up." He replied plainly. I froze; I probably would have cut him in half, if I hadn't heard jingling.

_Jingle, Jingle…_

Suddenly I saw a big, _**THING. **_It had a big eyeball painted on its face, and it had bandages with bells on the ends. It reminded me of the Kishin, the sickening Kishin. "What is that?!" I heard Eruka scream.

"Stay back!" Free growled, his hair stood on end. Suddenly the thing started spinning, and in just moments, it was a little girl in a ball gown made of bandages.

"Is that anyway to talk to your savior?" She said cheekily. I couldn't see her eyes, but I could tell they were glaring.

"What do you mean, _'Our Savior?'_ " I asked.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, and then she started spinning and hopping around. I took this time to examine her; she wore a dress made of bandages, had long white hair and she had bells hanging off her dress, not to mention the bandages covering her eyes. Suddenly she stopped spinning, "Done examining me?" She asked, she grinned mischievously, "I haven't all day!"

"Who are you?" Eruka asked curiously.

"Jingle's the name!" Jingle replied in a chipper voice, "Though you can just call me J!"

"How are you going to help us?" Free asked.

"I'll kill two birds with one stone, and open a hole to the abyss! It will surely make her majesty happy!" J laughed.

"What's the abyss?" I asked.

**(Big Explanation)**

**None P.O.V**

"Alrighty! Class is over kiddies!" J chirped, "Now you choose!"

"What's your plan though?" Giriko asked, he looked at J skeptically.

"I'll say if you join me!" J answered persistently. Everyone stared at her skeptically. "I can at least guarantee that my plan is better than trying to escape Lord Death!" J said in a more serious voice, "I will make sure to annihilate the DWMA if you give me a hand." There was silence for awhile, until Giriko finally nodded.

"Seems fun," Giriko finally spoke, "I'm tired of wearing a fake smile on my face to stay under Deaths radar!"

"I can't run away from witches and Lord Death… I guess I'm in," Free agreed.

"I go wherever Free goes!" Eruka chirped, _ribbited._

"Alrighty' then! If you're with me I guess I can bring you to my… secret base!" J giggled. Suddenly a bright light flashed, and they disappeared.

**(End of Flashback)**

**Well there's chapter eight. Not much to say so I'll just get right to it with chapter nine. **


	9. First Sighting?

**Not gonna waste time here, neither I or Amelia own Soul Eater or Pandora Hearts. **

**Chapter 9**

**First Sighting?**

**Sharon's P.O.V**

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM ITTTTTTTTT!" I heard a familiar voice scream. _'Alice.' _I thought. I walked into the infirmary and expected Alice screaming at Break, but when I entered the room Alice was yelling at, _**Fairy God Mother?! **_(Not to mention her coat was neon pink.)

"What's going on here?!" I shouted, as I tried to stop the disorder. Break, Fairy God Mother and even Stein couldn't contain their laughter.

"Be quiet!" Alice shouted angrily. Then she turned to Fairy God Mother, "Turn my coat back to normal!"

"F-Fine," Fairy God Mother snickered. With a twirl of her wand the disorder was fixed, and Alice's coat was, once again, red. Then I noticed Break's coat, the purple areas where now dark green.

"Break?" I called.

"Yes Sharon?" Break acknowledged.

"What happened to your coat?" I asked.

"Fairy God Mother turned it green… and… well… I thought it would be a good change of pace!" Break answered quickly. I stared at him for a moment, and then sighed.

"So Stein, will you let Break stay, or will you have him leave the DWMA?" I asked seriously, as I turned to meet his eyes. Stein stared at me and turned the screw in his head.

The long silence was broken when he answered, "Fine." My heart skipped a beat, and I smiled. "He can stay as long as he doesn't act like an ass."

"Break!" I yelled.

"Right here!" Break called from right next to me. I screamed. Then I hit him with my paper fan.

"When did you get here!?" I screeched.

"A couple seconds ago… From under the infirmary bed!" Break chirped. I hit him with my paper fan again.

"If you can behave yourself then Stein will let you into the DWMA," I spoke, "So your mission right now is to assist Oz, Gilbert and Alice in finding Jingle."

**(Later in Lord Deaths room…)**

**None P.O.V**

Everyone gathered in Lord Deaths room for a quick briefing. "According to Equus, Jingle has hopped out of this dimension and into its own, and we won't be able to get there unless I can get Equus inside." Sharon stated.

"Who's Equus?" Maka asked.

"Sharon's chain," Gilbert replied.

"But something's odd. If Jingle wanted to escape then it wouldn't go 200 miles then suddenly… leave," Sharon said in a concerned voice.

"Maybe it was searching for something," Kid suggested.

"Maybe for s_omeone_," Stein added.

"Why do you say that?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well the first golem is acting up again," Stein said in a serious voice.

"What?!" Everyone screamed in surprise. (Except for the Pandora Hearts gang of course!)

"What's the first Golem?" The Pandora Hearts gang asked.

(Long explanation later…)

"… And that's why I called in Justin Law!" Lord Death concluded.

**(Pandora Hearts MANGA Crossover with Soul Eater ANIME)**

**Not much to say here either...**


	10. Sorry

Hello readers of my friend Amelia's stories. Unfortunately I am not here with a new chapter of Durarara Axis Powers or Jingling Souls, but instead a sad message from Amelia. I asked her about these stories and she said she didn't want to continue them and initially requested that I delete them. I decided to instead leave them up but inform you of her decision to discontinue these. I'm sorry to those who followed and favorited these stories and are seeing this instead of a new chapter. So as of now, Jingling Souls and Durarara Axis Powers are both on hiatus until the end of time. Both I and Amelia appreciate the kind reviews that were left.


End file.
